


Wouldn't miss it for the world

by notebooker



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A full of fluff AkaFuri, A loving husband, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Loving Family., M/M, OOC-ness oohhhh..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebooker/pseuds/notebooker
Summary: "I love you both too." He responded contentedly to the brunette, tightening his hold while watching his son with his happy red eyes. "Merry Christmas Kouki," he whispered as the clock strikes twelve.





	Wouldn't miss it for the world

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Note: Too late for Christmas but oh well. Haha. Just suddenly popped into my mind with no real plot actually. I just can't leave my baby alone anymore. I'm always stuck at this duo, rather, duos. Haha
> 
> Warning: Grammars, typos, misspelled words, you name it. And oh, Probably Ooc-ness of the characters. I'm sure of it. But whatever, read, if you still want to know. Haha. Enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Too late! Lmao.

_'I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'm out of work and readying to go home.'_

A reply of, _'Be quick, or you will know what a couch is,'_ was sent back to the other person.

_'I'm sure I have an idea Kouki. I'm on my way. I'll be there.'_ Was the simple response but if Furihata were to ask it has a little warmth on it. And somehow was doubting that the other was smiling.

Furihata sighed as he read the message that was sent to him by Akashi, his husband for five years. It was already 11:30 before midnight and yet his partner hasn't arrived yet. They promised to celebrate the Christmas together but his husband have to make a quick trip to his work for an urgent meeting that was needing his very presence (he wasn't being sarcastic there) that his partner couldn't ignore. So a quick to his lips and a promise to be back before Christmas was spoken, then exiting the house to their office.

But he knew he will arrive. Once the other will promise, he will, with all his might, do just that, as what he remembers Akashi had said to him after the little incident that almost made them lost their relationship. The other somehow accepted his mistakes and promised to never do it again and change his attitude. It brought a smile to Furihata's lips as a fleeted memory passed through his mind. He could still recall how endearing the other at that night. He couldn't forget how his two cherry eyes looked at him with full of sincerity and determination to fix their relationship. In between his tearful eyes from happiness he saw how his partner's eyes shines a little that he immediately lammented as tears, which the other denied quickly afterwards that it wasn't. After the long talking, kissing and drying tears, his partner's red hair tousles around as he turned slowly to walk towards the beach. A hand was slipped to his own to entwine their unoccupied fingers. A kiss on his knuckles and a soft smile was offered and returned before continuing their journey of walking around.

That event happened seven years ago. Although, it was never a good memory to begin with because of the pain and almost losing the love of his life it was...is still the thing that made their relationship much stronger than before.

Furihata dismissed the running thoughts and turned to check his phone again for the time.

He just hope he'll arrive before the clock strikes twelve or Cinderella won't be happy at all. He smiled at his own thought. He locked the screen off his phone and turned to the dinner he arranged on their table.

_'It's almost midnight,'_ his thought supplied. When he was about to walk out of the kitchen, one little bundle of joy ran up towards him and jumped up to hug his left leg.

"Papa, when will Daddy be 'ome? I wan' to open the presents." A small yet loud voice of a five-year old kid asked in a whiny tone. His excitement was evident on his voice.

The brunette who was startled, decided to gaze down only to find the obvious frown that was marring on his son's visage. His unruly red hair was an evidence of his sudden outburts of running just a second ago.

He smiled softly at his angel before musing the kid's hair, to arrange it slightly. "Let's wait for him, okay? We won't open them untill dad arrives just like we promised. Right, Ta-chan?" He said in calmer tone to remind his son about their earlier discussion. "He's on his way home," he added.

The pout was evident on those small lips before a beam blossomed on the red haired kid's face when he heard the word "on his was home" from his Papa, and the nod that followed spreads warmth inside Furihata's chest. He could see the young child looking very happy at the news. He untangled the kid off his legs and lifted him up to his chest and hugged him tightly inside him while tickling him in the process, which made the kid giggled happily on his arms and a loud yelp of "Papa, no!" made him laugh as well. His angel, really.

Taiga, his son's name, giggled and latched his small arms to circle around his Papa's neck while still giggling as his father brought him to the sofa.

"Let's wait for dad here." The brunette settled the kid beside him but the moment he was down the kid immediately ran up to where his toys were located.

"Ta-chan, what did I told you about running?" He asked in a soft yet firm tone.

"Not to run or I will get hurt," The little red head looked at him with his lower lips protruding, the pouting voice of his son was heard clearly by the brunette which made him smile.

"So?" he continued.

"I wil'shlow down and won't run," Taiga replied in a small voice.

"Good that you remember," he smiled, " Now, go play again."

Taiga beamed at him and continued to what he was formerly doing.

Kagami Taiga, the kid's real name, was his partner's nephew and had become their son after a long process of adoption. After Taiga's parents died in a car accident when he was barely a year old. The kid was the only one who survived at the crash when his mother, Akashi's cousin, protected his son's life and from any huge damage that may happen. It was a heartbreaking accident that he really didn't want to recall but did so from time to time. Taiga's mother was a very closed cousin to Akashi. And it really broke his heart whenever he remembers how hurt the redhead at that time. A sigh escaped his lips.

So without any other question his partner decided to make Taiga, his favorite nephew, as his own rather than put him to other families who he wasn't very sure he will be taken care well.

Akashi fought, who was twenty-four at that time, for the custody of his own nephew as the kid was very attached to him, as well as him loving the kid like his own. By being homosexual was a big aspect on the case but in the end the judge agreed to their side. It was months of incruciating process before his partner won the case and took his nephew on their home, which ending them all to have his very own happy family.

Furihata looked away from his child, gazing up at the clock. '11:40'

He sighed but before he could reach for the remote to watch whatever was on the television the obvious sound of the door opening resounded inside the house which caught both the attention of the occupants.

The giddy voice of "Daddy's home!" was heard all over their house as the five year old ran up again towards the door. Furihata couldn't have the guts to reprimand his son but a little word of "Slow down" was heard from him.

The brunette followed Taiga to where his husband.

He saw him smiling at the redhead on his arms giggling as he kissed him by his cheeks.

"How was my baby Ta-chan today?"

"Good! I played with Kuroko aaal'day and he have this amazing skills when we were playing. I couldn't notice him." The kid replayed his all day happenings to his father while his partner was listening intently to him. Kuroko was their blue-haired neighbour's kid that was only their for winter vacation and will go back to Tokyo for his school. The bluenette kid was a very polite and silent one unlike their boisterous ball of sunshine.

"Welcome home," Furihata said once his husband was near him. Akashi walked closer to him and whispered "I'm home" before kissing his forehead.

He only smiled. Taiga was settled between them while the child giggled and embraced both of their neck and planted them both a wet, sloppy kiss on their cheeks before clamberring down to run up to the tree where the presents were placed, shouting a loud "Presents!"

"Daddy I wan' to open presents!" Taiga clapped his hands before taking one of them.

Akashi could only chuckle.

"He's been waiting for you," Furihata commented as he looked at his son with a contented smile on his lips. He felt arms circling around his waist to turn him before a kiss was placed on his forehead again. Akashi somehow enjoyed kissing him there which the brunette found sweet. He wasn't complaining, he's actually loving it.

"It does really seem so," the red head answered softly, the same warmth that he rarely used to other people. "...Is he the only one though?" A hint of teasing should not be possible if Akashi's friend were to be asked but it was Furihata he was talking to, his partner for eleven years, so he was sure he knew some of Akashi's tones and that it was teasing.

Furihata turned to look at him with a soft smile but then two fingers pinched Akashi's nose, "I'm glad you could make it," he then said.

Akashi only scrunched his nose for a bit but then smiled. Smile that rarely be presented to other spectators even to his friends. A smile that only his husband and son could only see. It was soft and contented. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Kouki."

Furihata was about to speak when his lips was sealed by two soft once of his husband which he answered the same passion. They would want it to go deeper but a loud whine of "Daddy, Papa, the presents!" broke them apart.

Before breaking, Akashi stared at those pool brown eyes for a second before tasting the lips again chastely which they broke immediately or else their angel would be annoyed more.

"Yeah, wait for us," Akashi said to his son. Gladly they were not seen by their son from where they were standing.

"Let's go to him," he said before turning back towards the door. He was about to go when he felt Akashi's hand entwined with his making him stop for a second an followed after, holding him as tightly as Akashi was holding him.

Not only seconds when a loud steps came to them and found their little tike running up to them with huge grin.

"Daddy, Papa come on!" holding them both pulling towards where the gifts were situated. They let themselves be pulled with a few chuckles.

And the night was eventful, with their little son laughing as he opened his present of a basketball and a lot more. He immedaiately latched his hands all over Furihata, with the ball falling on their side, and claimed that he loved his papa very much which brought tears to the brunette's chocolate eyes. And then a hug and "I love you too, baby" was responded.

Akashi who was looking at the event, opened his arms and asked, "Where is my hug?"

Taiga seemed to duel to let go Furihata for a second before going to his father's arms. The child then go back to opening gifts, basketball still on his arms. "I don't have an 'I love you'?" Akashi asked, seriously but with a hint of teasing at his son.

A stop, turn and a pout was presented before a loud "'Love you Daddy!" then grinned and went on to his boxes.

"That's totally unfair, you know that," he said softly but with a hint of smile on his lips.

Akashi turned when he heard a chuckle beside him. His lips pursed at his husband.

"Don't worry he's only teasing," Furihata said, "Plus, you know, we love you both. Merry Christmas," he whispered softly at his husband, placing his head on his shoulder and getting closer to his body. It felt so warm, his thought supplied.

Akashi responded with a smile and encircled his hand all over his brown head husband.

"I love you both too." He responded contentedly to the brunette, tightening his hold while watching his son with his happy red eyes. "Merry Christmas Kouki," he whispered as the clock strikes twelve.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: *facepalemed* Just really wanted to make a dom AkaFuri...and I'm sure I'm not good at it, but oh well whatever, it's done and I don't care. Lol. And I just love Kagami and Akashi being related (I'm sure you know if some of you read my old fics). So yeah, that's it. Byeby. Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
